Yamato
|-|Part II= |-|New Era= Summary Yamato is one of the main tritagonists of the Naruto franchise. He is an ANBU in the service of Konohagakure. Because of his unique jutsu, he is added to Team Kakashi as a temporary for Kakashi Hatake. Though Kakashi eventually returns to the team, Yamato stays on to assist when he's needed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, 7-A via Wood Release Name: Tenzo, Yamato (codename) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 26-27 (Part 2) | Around 42 (Boruto) Classification: Human Ninja that was infused with cells from Hashirama Senju, Anbu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Can survive without the need for food and water), Martial Arts, Chakra Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wood Manipulation (Can transform parts of his body into wood), Plant Manipulation (Can create trees), Duplication (Can create wood clones), Limited Sealing (He is able to suppress the power of a tailed beast), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Created a large cliff and Waterfall, as a high-level Jonin he should be comparable to Hatake Kakashi), Mountain level+ via Wood Release (Could restrain KN4 Naruto) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Shouldn't be slower than base Naruto) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Mountain Class+ with Wood Release. Durability: At least Town level, Mountain level+ through wood release shields (Interlocking Wooden Wall protected him from the shockwaves of Naruto's KN4 transformation) Stamina: High Range: 100 meters Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools. Intelligence: Skilled in combat. Squad leader. Weaknesses: Creating large land formations exhausts him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mokuton (Wood Release): *An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to build other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is converted into a source of life. *'Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique):' The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the regular shadow clones, and it can merge with plants and trees. It also can travel far distances from the user and can communicate with the original. *'Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique):' This jutsu transforms the user's arm into big trees. The trees will expand rapidly and fork out to deliver damage or trap an opponent. The ends of the wood can be transformed into stakes for increased damage. *'Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence):' After performing the correct seals, the user can convert their chakra into life energy to turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of seconds. *'Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Smothering Bind Technique):' In a similar manner to Wood Release: Great Forest, the user will transform their arm into a tree, creating multiple branches which will rapidly grow around the target and restrain their movement. *'Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall):' This jutsu creates wooden pillars that rise from the ground and curve, locking together when they meet to create a dome-like shield. This technique is useful for defense against stronger attacks. *'Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique):' The user creates four large wooden pillars that rise out of the ground, along with many other slightly smaller wooden shafts to create a large cage around the target to restrain them. Doton (Earth Release): *One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it, be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and solid earth barriers are commonly used as a defense. Some earth jutsu can even adjust hardness and weight properties. *'Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart):' This technique allows the user to create a gigantic rampart which rises out of the terrain. The amount of earth used can be increased with more chakra, and the landforms will take shape according to the user's will. *'Doton: Doryūkatsu (Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide):' After performing the correct hand seals, the user can manipulate the surrounding earth to tear the landscape apart and create large chasms. *'Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall):' The user can create a large solid wall of earth and rock to instantly rise from the ground between them and the enemy as a solid form of defense. Suiton (Water Release): *One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much higher skill to create the liquid than to control what is already available and expel it via the mouth. One of the most versatile of the five essential chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. *'Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent):' This technique creates water that rapidly spins in the user's hand. The rotating water can be blasted at close melee range to inflict damage upon a target or provide defense against fire attacks. *'Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu (Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique):' A water jutsu which is used to alter the terrain greatly. A spring of water is created by the user resulting in a wave-like water current forming. This technique can be used in combination with Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart to form a waterfall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Wood Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Spies Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Adults Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users